Spacewomen Love
by liamdude5
Summary: While making Super Smash Bros 4, Samus meets Rosalina. A romance blossoms. What will become of it? Oneshot. Rated PG 13 for femslash, violence, and sexual refrences.


_A couple of things I just want to mention before you read._

_First: I am listening to the Sandlot soundtrack while uploading this. Pretty dang good._

_Second: For those of you unaware, I reposted my old "Which movie should I review next?" poll with different options than before._

_Third: I recently uploaded a new video to my YouTube channel. Go check it out if you like weird._

_Fourth: Enjoy._

_The Day They Met_

Mario was showing Rosalina around the studio where she would be in Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS. He had already introduced her to the some of the veterans like Pikachu and the new guys like Little Mac.

But, the next person Rosalina would meet would be the most important person she would ever meet.

"Alright Rosalina," Mario introduced, "This is-a area where the-a actresses stay while filming the-a Super Smash Bros."

"Seems kinda sexist," Rosalina complained.

"They just don't want- a one night stands to occur-a," Mario reasoned.

"Oh," Rosalina stammered, "That makes sense."

"Hey-a," Mario greeted, "Girls! Rosalina, come meet-a some of the girls-a." Mario brought Rosalina to a group of the girls.

"Girls," Mario introduced, "This is Rosalina. Rosalina, this is-a Zelda, you already know-a Peach, and Samus."

"Hi," Peach greeted.

"Greetings," Zelda greeted.

"Hello," Samus greeted.

Rosalina and Samus looked at each other. They could immediately tell that they were going to become close.

"Hi," Rosalina greeted them all.

"OK-a," Mario greeted, "Let's-a continue. Up next is the-a storage lockers for when we film scenes."

So, Mario led Rosalina to that locker room. However, despite the fact that Peach and Zelda continued their conversations, Rosalina and Samus kept eye contact for what seemed like forever, but was actually only a few seconds. They just knew they were going to become very close.

_One Day After They Met_

Samus had Rosalina pinned to the ground with her laser cannon pointed right at Rosalina's face.

"Go on," Rosalina mocked, "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

Samus then shot Rosalina in the face with her cannon, making Rosalina fly off the screen.

"And cut," the director yelled. Samus then relaxed and stepped off stage. "Great job Samus. That's Samus defeats Rosalina. Somebody get Ike and Little Mac for Ike defeats Little Mac!"

Samus wandered over to where Rosalina flew towards and offered her a hand to help her up.

"Need a hand," Samus asked. Rosalina accepted Samus' hand and grabbed it and Samus pulled Rosalina up.

"Thanks," Rosalina thanked.

"No problem," Samus replied, "I didn't mean to blast you quite that far."

"No, it's OK," Rosalina replied, "I've been through meteor showers, solar flares, and The Master of Disguises. So, I've been through a lot worse."

"So, hey," Samus asked, "Did you see The Real Housewives Of Green Hills Zone last night?"

"Yeah," Rosalina practically shouted, "It was so good."

"Do you remember the part when Fiona Fox started that girl fight with Rouge The Bat," Samus asked.

"Yeah," Rosalina answered, "Do you remember the part when Vector kissed Rouge behind Vanilla's back?"

"Yeah," Samus responded, "That was crazy. Say, are you going to see The Sims: Neighbors?"

"Yeah," Rosalina answered, "That movie looks funny."

"Do you remember when Seth got launched into the air from that air bag," Samus asked.

"Yeah," Rosalina laughed, "That was funny."

"You know," Samus stated, "I think this could be the beginnings of a beautiful friendship."

"I think so too," Rosalina agreed.

_One Week After They Met_

Rosalina was walking Samus back to her house.

"I had a real nice time tonight," Rosalina stated.

"I had a nice time too," Samus replied, "I would like to see you again sometime."

"I would like that too," Rosalina replied.

Rosalina and Samus then noticed that they were at Samus' front door.

"Well," Rosalina commented, "Here we are."

"Yup," Samus replied.

"Good night," Rosalina stated.

"Good night," Samus replied.

Rosalina then slowly leaned in to kiss Samus, but Samus leaned in faster for a more passionate kiss than Rosalina intended. Samus reaches Rosalina's lips and the two of them passionately kissed.

"Would you," Samus moaned between kisses, "Like to come inside." Rosalina then immediately pulled away.

"Whoa," Rosalina stammered, "I thought I made it clear that if we were to go any further, we would take it slow."

"Oh no," Samus reassured, "I just meant so we could talk a little bit more."

"Oh," Rosalina replied, "Then I suppose that I can come in for a little while."

Samus unlocks her door and lets Rosalina come into her house. Before heading inside, however, Samus gives a sly wink to herself.

_One Month After They Met_

Rosalina was lying next to Samus, in her arms. Daylight had just entered in through the window. It made Rosalina shuffle a little, making Samus tighten her grip on her.

"Good morning," Rosalina greeted.

"Good morning," Samus greeted.

"Did you sleep all right," Rosalina asked.

"I slept great," Samus responded, "How about you?"

"I slept great too," Rosalina stated.

"Huh," Samus replied, "I'm surprised. I didn't think that you slept very much, considering what happened last night."

Samus turns around and holds Rosalina in her arms.

"I love you," Rosalina stated.

"I love you too," Samus replied.

Rosalina continues to snuggle into Samus' arms.

_One Year After They Met_

Rosalina has Samus blindfolded and is leading her somewhere.

"Come on," Samus stated, "Just tell me where we're going."

"Don't worry," Rosalina replied, "We're almost there."

"Will you just tell me," Samus asked.

"We're actually here," Rosalina responded. She then proceeded to take off Samus' blindfold. Samus then looked and saw something that made her jaw drop.

"Are we," Samus started to ask.

"Yup," Rosalina answered, "The set for your gunship."

"What are we here for," Samus asked.

"I don't know," Rosalina answered, "Maybe to have our anniversary dinner." Rosalina clapped her hands and a candle flickered in the middle of the room to reveal that it is resting on a table from a fancy restaurant with chairs and two plates with fresh food on them.

"Did you do this," Samus asked.

"Oh," Rosalina answered, "I don't know. Maybe."

Samus hugged Rosalina and gave her a big fat kiss on the lips.

"You're the best," Samus giggled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rosalina replied. And, with that, they sat down and had dinner.

_Five Years After They Met_

Rosalina was sitting in a ballroom. She was dressed in a traditional wedding dress. She was sitting next to Samus, her wife of just an hour or so. Samus was wearing a different kind of dress, so not to clash with Rosalina's. It was somewhat similar to a traditional wedding dress, but looked more like her zero suit in terms of color and design. Rosalina was happy. She finally had everything she had wanted since she met Samus those years ago. Content, Rosalina cuddled against Samus' arm.

Samus didn't say anything. She was happy too. So, without speaking, she proceeded to return Rosalina's affections.

_Here are a couple of things I want to make clear about this story now that you've read it._

_First: These are supposed to be the actors and actresses playing the characters, not the characters themselves, similar in a way to Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

_Second: This shipping exists. Scour around the Internet enough. You'll find it._

_Third: This story was mostly meant to be an experiment. Not only to spread this shipping across the globe, but to also see if I could write in this style, where the time changes constantly throughout the story to show progression in the lives of the characters._

_Fourth: I have an alternate ending to this story. If you guys want to hear it, tell me and I'll reupload the story so that there will be the original version and the extended version with the alternate ending._


End file.
